1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photography and more particularly, to a camera mirror which is fitted with a camera and a flash attachment for posing and photographing a subject. In a preferred embodiment the mirror is mounted on a tripod and is provided with a camera mount bracket which is capable of mounting a camera in both vertical and horizontal configuration, with the lens focused through an offset opening in the mirror to photograph the subject as posed by the mirror.
One of the problems in photography is the posing of one or more subjects such that all of the subjects achieve a satisfactory facial expression and position at the time the photograph is made. The problem becomes increasingly difficult as the number of people to be photographed increases, since the likelihood of one or more people blinking, moving or assuming an undesirable facial expression or body position increases with the number of people photographed.
Attempts to solve this problem include the use of one or more mirrors to reflect the image of the subject, in order to facilitate a suitable pose before the photograph is made. However, accurate posing is difficult since the camera lens is located in the center of the subject's image, resulting in distortion. It has surprisingly been found that posing efficiency can be increased while maintaining photographic quality, by offsetting the camera from the center area of the posing mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of techniques and apparatus have been devised for posing one or more subjects by means of a mirror or mirrors and taking the subject's photograph. Typical of this prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,820, dated June 9, 1914, to G. T. Ridings, entitled "Combined Camera Support and Posing Device". The device of this invention includes a pedestal containing a mirror with an opening in the center to receive the camera lens and a support provided behind the mirror for supporting the camera. A "Posed Reflecting System For Photographic Apparatus" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,598, dated Apr. 16, 1929, to L. G. Simjian. The system detailed in this patent includes a camera and lens system provided in cooperation with a mirror unit, such that the person being photographed can observe the image that the camera will photograph in order to enable him to assume a pose suitable to his taste. U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,142, dated Feb. 24, 1931, to W. C. Boston, discloses a "Posing Apparatus For Photographic Studios", which includes a seating position for an individual located in front of a concave mirror system having a camera lens in the center thereof, for posing the individual and then photographing him. A "Posed Reflecting System" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,657, dated Sept. 12, 1933, to L. G. Simjian. The posed reflecting system of this invention includes a rotatable mirror unit which is normally located such that the poser can observe a reflection of the exact image which the camera will record when the mirror is moved from a first position to a position in which the image of the poser is reflected into the lens system of a camera. The camera lens system does not point toward the poser but is aimed at an angle thereto, such that the poser's image as reflected in the mirror is taken by the camera instead of the direct image. U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,579, dated Dec. 10, 1940, to R. B. Wheelan, discloses "Posed Reflecting Photography". The Wheelan patent is characterized by a photographic apparatus which involves a light-pervious reflector designed such that the posing subject can view his image and through which light may pass from the subject to the camera, without disclosing the camera or its lens to the view of the posing subject. A polished surface and the back of the frame is provided with a cap which fits slidably over a corresponding flange around the objective lens.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved camera mirror which is designed to pose a subject with little or no distortion and to mount and locate the camera in offset relationship for photographing the subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved camera mirror which includes a sheet of reflective material having a camera mount bracket provided on the back thereof with the reflective surface facing a subject and the camera lens extending through an opening to one side of the center axis of the reflective mirror, in order to pose and accurately photograph a subject.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved camera mirror which is mounted on a tripod and is characterized by a sheet of reflective material having an opening therein for receiving a camera lens, which opening is located to one side of the vertical centerline of the mirror and further including a bracket attached to the mirror for mounting the camera in either horizontal or vertical configuration with the lens projecting through the opening and photographing a subject posed by observing a reflection in the mirror.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a camera mirror for posing and photographing a subject, which camera mirror is characterized by a sheet of reflective material mounted on a tripod and provided with an opening located off center from the vertical center line of the mirror for receiving a camera lens and minimizing distortion of the subject image on the mirror, and further including a bracket carried by the mirror and the tripod for supporting the camera in either vertical or horizontal adjustable configuration and photographing the subject.